Almost Like A Tornado
by FallenAngelChuzlet
Summary: Roy X Ed story. Roy realises his feelings towards Ed are becoming rather inappropriate and decides to ignore them but when Ed ends up in hospital will he change his mind and act on these feelings? Rated for language!
1. Chapter 1

Almost Like A Tornado

Roy's life had always been pretty normal, trying to climb up the military ladder to become Fuhrer, his friends helping to push him up the ranks. He slowly gathered a group of loyal, trustworthy soldiers such as his first lieutenant Hawkeye and his old friend Hughes.

That is, until _he_ came along into Roy's life, and ever since _he_ had Roy's life had been stirred up beyond what he thought possible. When Roy had been sent to check out the local 'promising' alchemist from the rural Resembool he had never expected such a young kid to be the alchemist, let alone for it to be a kid who could survive such an awful rebound and then attach a human soul to armour.

He also never expected it to be such hard work having the kid, Edward, under his command. Wherever he went he left his 'trail of destruction', as it had been called by second lieutenants Breda and Havoc. Roy was given more paperwork than ever and he was already drowning in it before that runt turned up.

Though there were perks to having such a prodigy around, such as the fact that Roy could lump him with any assignment he was too lazy to give to anyone else and there was the humour of having someone around that practically exploded every time his height was mentioned.

Then there was the way Ed was in general, he was so passionate about his brother and friends, which was something Roy truly admired about him. Ed wouldn't let anything hurt them, which Roy could relate to since he felt that way about his team. They were like his family.

There was a lot Roy admired about Ed, his determination to fix the wrongs of his past. Something Roy could never do, all those death in the Ishbalan war had taken their toll on the flame alchemist but he would never let it show and Ed rarely let the price he paid affect him.

Neither of them wanted their pasts to hold them back or keep them down, they were both determined to move on with their lives. Roy wanted to help Ed complete his goal and he started to realise that he wanted more and more to see the teenager smile.

Ed had the most amazing smile Roy had ever seen, it was so bright that it would sometimes completely distract Roy from his work but he very rarely had it directed at him, as it was normally directed at Al or that automail mechanic of his from Resembool.

The more time the Colonel spent protecting Fullmetal the more he wanted to see that smile. The more he wanted the explosive teen in his office, to take the weight off his shoulders so he didn't feel the need to handle everything on his own and trust the people who care deeply about him.

He had, at first, refused to believe these feeling Ed had awoken in him. There was no-way he was going to admit them or take any notice of them. Roy Mustang was a ladies' man, who did _not_ have any kind of romantic feeling for a certain unpredictable, slightly psychotic, teenage, male subordinate!

The more Ed was around the harder Roy found it to keep these feelings at bay. Before long he found himself staring at the teen in the cafeteria, almost constantly thinking of him when he was away on a mission and would do anything to keep Ed in his office for longer than was needed by needlessly insulting the teen's height.

Roy had started to realise his reactions to Ed were noticed by his team. Hawkeye had started to give him strange looks after Ed left his office -usually in a huff after a row about his height- and she and Havoc would preoccupy him with even more paperwork when Ed was gone. While Fury and Breda distracted him in the cafeteria at lunch or Falman would make up some excuse as to why he needed Roy's help with some files.

None of it really helped though, they tried but Roy always found his thoughts wandering back to the blond alchemist. He really tried to keep himself under control but decided that no matter how many times he told himself that Ed was male, still a teenager and a subordinate, he just couldn't get rid of these feelings he had for the alchemist.

On those few occasions when Ed spoke to him, without them arguing, it wasn't like a subordinate addressing his superior or a child talking with an adult. It felt like something deeper between them, like they could understand each other where no-one else could. Ed was truly unique and Roy knew he would never meet anyone quite like him ever again in his life.

Then one day Roy had been sulking around in his office complaining about Ed's absence to himself when his phone rang. He walked over to the object that dared to interfere with his moping. A scowl crept across his face and he prepared his gloved fingers, readying himself for Hughes' annoying voice through the receiver, only to be surprised when he was informed that there was a doctor on the phone trying to reach him at the request of a Mr. Alphonse Elric.

Roy's face fell fast as he was informed of the state alchemist's injuries and current condition. He could feel the panic slowly taking over as his hand began to shake, nearly causing him to drop the phone. Roy quickly regained his composure and remembered that he was meant to be a Colonel and his subordinate had been injured, it was his job to check on his team members and take physical injuries seriously.

He guessed that Al must have been worried about his brother and thought the best thing to do was to get the Colonel involved for some help. The younger brother was clearly smart enough to know that Mustang would be pissed if Ed had ended up in hospital and not bothered to even inform his superior officer about any of it.

There was still that panic and worry eating at him as he informed Hawkeye that they would be visiting Edward in hospital. He filled her in on the teenager's condition and that he wanted her to sit with Al and help calm the younger brother down. But he knew it would be a struggle to keep his own feelings from surfacing; there was no way he could let Ed find out about these inappropriate feelings especially at a time like this.

The car ride to the hospital dragged on and seemed to take so much longer than it should have, Roy had considered walking but then the car came to a stop and he practically leapt out of the car. Hawkeye followed slowly at her own pace. She was worried about the young boy but she knew he would be fine and didn't display any irrational panic like her Colonel, after all Ed had been through much worse before.

Roy pushed past doctors and other patients. He walked as fast as he could without actually running until he reached the reception desk. Then the Flame Alchemist nearly crashed into the desk as he stopped, completely ignoring the queue of mumbling patients and people to his left. Eventually he shot them all a '_don't fuck with me_' glare and they fell silent, so he demanded to be taken to his subordinate, Edward Elric, straight away. The receptionist had seemed to panic slightly and told him the information he wanted as Hawkeye strolled over to the chaotic scene.

Riza apologised for her Colonel, but he didn't even notice. All he could hear was the sound of his frantic heartbeat and his footsteps pounding in time with it. He kept picturing Ed all battered and broken in his head and couldn't shake the horrific images away. Ed had been sent to catch a rouge alchemist, a pretty simple and common mission, and he had already done this a few times.

Only this time something must have gone wrong, from how the doctor had described his injuries it sounded like Ed had been surprised by the alchemist. Anger flooded into Roy's body at the thought of someone even _touching_ Ed in such a way that would cause him harm or distress. The sudden burst of rage very nearly made him turn round, chase down the bastard that put Ed in this place and burn him piece by piece so he suffered in agony.

The doctor had told him that the teenager was unconscious and had been since Al brought him in. Ed had three broken ribs, a stab wound on his left arm, his automail arm and leg were both damaged and in need of some repair and a few scratches on his head. Also the doctors had been keeping a constant observation on him for when he woke up –apparently they had been warned about his hatred of being in hospitals and weren't giving him a chance to sneak off.

Roy turned a corner and saw Alphonse sitting outside Ed's room's door with his head in his hands. All his previous anger and resentment drained away at the site of the trembling younger brother. There was a tap at his shoulder and he turned to see Hawkeye walk past him and over to the living suit of armour. She put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort and spoke to him in soft tones trying to help calm his sobs.

He walked around the two crouched on the floor and gave Al a pat on the head but didn't look at him; he didn't want Al to see all the emotions on his face that were threatening to show. Roy waited until he had composed himself and had the face of a Colonel concerned for his subordinate and removed his hand from Al's head and went through the doors to see the condition Ed was in.

His heart had dropped the second the doors opened. His stomach churned and twisted at the sight of the beaten and broken Ed lying in the hospital bed. The usually blond, almost gold, hair was matted with dirt and blood. A bandage was wrapped all the way down the alchemists flesh arm and had a slight pinkish tint to it; clearly the wound was still bleeding a bit. Ed's automail arm was wrapped up and in a sling to keep it out of the way and there was a drip attached to his arm.

Tons of different emotions attacked Roy all at once. He felt anger at the alchemist who hurt Ed, sadness that Ed was put through this pain because of him and for Al seeing his brother this injured, blinding rage and the urge to kill for revenge and shock that this had happened to such a talented and skilled alchemist like Ed.

The site had shocked Roy so much he had nearly missed the doctor that was sitting in the corner. It wasn't until the doctor was halfway through a sentence that the Colonel noticed he was being spoken to, and even then he couldn't draw his eyes away from the teenager. Instead he just stared at Ed, barely listening to what the doctor told him. He did hear the fact that Ed could be unconscious for days...

It had been 4 days since Ed went into hospital and he was still unconscious. Mustang had gone to visit him every day, each time he felt his heart ache that bit more at the site of the sleeping teenager. Al had filled him in on what he thought had happened with the alchemist –Roy had sent Armstrong with some backup to track down the still missing alchemist, even though he wanted to personally fry the guy, he also wanted to be in central when Ed finally woke up- and spent the time at the hospital comforting the younger Elric and listening to Alphonse talk about all the trouble Ed would get into even as a kid.

But just after a week had gone by, while Roy was at work deciding on whether or not he could get away with burning his tower of paper work, he got a call from Ed's doctor informing him that Ed had woken up a while ago and was well enough for visitors. Roy would have gone straight over, if it hadn't been for the fact that he had already been leaving work early all that week to visit the hospitalised teen. It wasn't like he was scared of his lieutenant, but he wasn't partial to being shot near a very sensitive area. So he waited until the end of his work day to leave.

On his way to the hospital Roy passed a flower stall and saw a bunch of beautiful wild flowers. He remembered Al saying that Ed used to love this one particular field in Resembool and that the elder brother had loved the flowers that grew there, from Al's description these looked like the flowers. Quickly buying them, Roy reasoned that it was normal for a person to buy flowers for someone when visiting them in hospital and smiled softly as he headed for the hospital.

Excitement built up in Roy's heart at the thought of seeing Edward back to his usual self, but he was also nervous and the feeling had started to settle in his stomach. He had told himself that he would tell Ed about his feelings once the state alchemist was better, since he felt sick with regret at the thought of losing Ed and never letting the teen know his feelings. However he was starting to regret this decision, it had been a long time since he had told someone that he was in love with them and knew it would be impossible to get away from the fear of rejection or disgust.

Standing outside the white door Roy took a few deep breaths to calm himself, cursing about being so nervous over something so stupid, and tried to think of a way he could get Ed alone to talk without making the teen think he was going to be yelled at. Roy's train of thought, however, was interrupted by the sound of Al talking and he sounded pretty excited and happy.

He listen to Al explain to Ed how the Colonel had come by everyday to check on him and about how he had kept the living armour company. Alphonse then went on to explain about how caring the Flame Alchemist was, demanding to be updated instantly about Ed's treatment and condition and if there were any changes. The Colonel chuckled to himself about how happy this all made the younger Elric, and hoped it made the elder Elric happy as well.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted but this time it was by the sound of Ed scoffing at Al. The next thing Roy knew, he was listening to Ed ramble on about how it was only because the 'bastard of a Colonel' felt guilty about sending him on the stupid mission and that it had better be made up to him since it was that jerks fault he was stuck in hospital. He went on to moan about how much he hated the Colonel. Then the rambling was cut short as Al yelled at his brother to stop being rude and that he should probably call Winry and get his automail fixed.

Roy stumbled away from the door; his eyes were wide with shock. He knew that Ed wasn't fond of him, but did the younger alchemist really think that he was like that? He never thought Ed had hated him like that, and the realisation made his chest ache so bad he felt like someone had stabbed him.

The flowers he had been holding fell to the floor as he clenched his shirt in his fist. Quickly, the ache spread to his legs and he struggled to keep himself standing, but he talked himself into walking away. He had trouble trying to pull his usual calm facade back; Ed's words having really shaken him. His temporary calm mask was slipping away fast, so he got out as quick as he could, desperate to get home and distance himself from this with a bottle of whiskey.

Back at the hospital, Ed left Alphonse in his room chatting away to his doctor. He was desperate to get out of that tiny room, though his automail leg was damaged and he was having trouble walking around on it normally. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that there were no guards around to make sure he couldn't escape, not that he could really get anywhere fast with his automail leg in this condition. Ed was about to head down the corridor when he noticed a bunch of flowers on the floor.

He picked them up out of curiosity and closed his eyes. A nostalgic scent filled him. Memories of his favourite field back at Resembool and him as a kid playing amongst the flowers there filled his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the flowers; they were the same as the ones he used to play in. A smile appeared as he saw the card on it was addressed to him. Someone had actually brought him his favourite flowers. Ed wasn't so girly that he would go spazzy over a bunch of flowers, but there was something about these that made him feel really happy.

A strange determination took over Ed; he had to find out who gave him these flowers. It was one of the nicest thing to have happened lately and he wanted to know who it was that cared enough to give him a reminder of his childhood. However his smile turned into a frown as he noticed that the card hadn't been signed. He looked to see if there was anyone around who might know, but the hallway was already deserted.

He looked back at the colourful flowers taking in their scent once more. Ed had to find out who gave him such a wonderful present. Thoughts of potential suspects ran through his mind but the only person he could think of was Al, but then why would Al bring him flowers just to leave them on the floor outside? Then the door behind him opened and said brother poked his head out. Al's helmet turned and looked at the flowers in his brother's hands as he asked his brother who had sent them. Ed told his brother that it wasn't signed and ranted on about how annoying it was not being able to figure it out.

Then Al informed him that it could have been Colonel Mustang and explained that he had told the older alchemist about the field back at their hometown, Resembool. Completely ignoring the fact that his brother had told someone about one of his precious childhood memories, Ed let the thought that Roy had sent him flowers sink in. This caused guilt to creep in because of what he had previously said about the Colonel. Why would the flame alchemist care about him? Or buy him his favourite flowers?

Ed didn't know the answer but he was sure as hell going to find out.

~To Be Continued~

**A/N: Wow! I actually finished a story! Been crazy busy with college assignments so I've not had much time to write.  
But anyway enough of my personal crap, what did you guys think of the story? Should there be a chapter 2? Review and let me know what you think! :)  
FallenAngelChuzlet x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo sorry I took so long to finish off this next chapter for you guys -cries in corner out of shame- but college just decided to try and kill me with assignment work! But this chapter is finally finished so I hope you guys like it and forgive my awfull lateness at updating!**

* * *

Almost Like A Tornado

Chapter 2

Ed checked down the corridor, outside his room, again, noticing there wasn't a nurse or doctor in sight and quickly made his way down the hallway before someone showed up. He carefully navigated his way through the maze of corridors, trying to avoid every doctor that he passed on his way and he eventually found himself standing in the crowded reception area of the hospital.

The Fullmetal alchemist managed to sneak out using the crowd of people as cover and got outside to see that it was already dark outside and probably late in the evening. He stopped outside and tried to think of where he would be able to find the Colonel, he guessed that military headquarters would be the best place to try, since the Colonel was always staying late to finish filling out his mountains of paperwork.

Ed set off for headquarters so that he could find and talk to the Colonel, so he could get some answers to all the questions his mind was filled with from what his brother had told him earlier that day. He felt quite thankful to the Colonel; he had kept his brother company while he was in the hospital unconscious. Al had really worried and it was comforting to know that Mustang had taken care of Al during that time for him.

Earlier that day Ed had found out that Roy Mustang, Central's well know ladies man and the man that loved to torture and tease Ed, had brought the young alchemist flowers. But they hadn't just been any kind of flowers, they were his _favourite_ flowers, ones that had him reminiscing his best childhood memories, and then the man had just left them outside Ed's hospital room on the floor with an unsigned card. Leaving Ed with lots of questions, and he was damn sure gunna make Mustang answer every single one!

Headquarters seemed to loom over Ed when he arrived. The alchemist headed up the stairs and he entered the building, walking through the mostly deserted hallways, finding his way to the Colonel's office. When he got there he opened the thick wood door and was not surprised to see Lieutenant Hawkeye still sorting out some fills in the room and then saw Havoc sitting at his desk. "Hi boss! What are you doing here so late?" Havoc had his trade mark cigarette hanging between his lips as he smiled at Ed.

A sigh came from next to the blonde alchemist, as Hawkeye moved to stand next to him, and then Ed noticed a black and white bundle as it gave a sharp bark, sitting next to its master. "Ed, couldn't you just for once listen to me and the Colonel, and stay in hospital until you were fully healed?" The first lieutenant shook her head and walked off out the room with a file in her arms and Black Hayata not far behind her.

Then Ed was left on his own in the room with Havoc, who was now happily relaxing and enjoying his cigarette since the lieutenant left, "Is the Colonel here?", and he could feel his heart beat pick up, but he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he was just glad to get some answers to all the weird things the Colonel had been doing lately. "Nope, Colonel left early again today, as usual. So I'm stuck helping out with some of his work _again_." Havoc tapped his cigarette against the side of the ashtray as he gave a dramatic sigh.

Ed felt crestfallen, the Colonel wasn't here, so where was he? At his house? Then Ed's brain came to a halt, Havoc had said the Colonel left early '_as usual_', Mustang _never_ left early he was always being threatened by Hawkeye to stay late and finish drowning in his unsigned paperwork. "The Colonel leaves early now?" Havoc paused for a second as he started lighting a new cigarette, carefully watching Ed as he debated on how much he could say to the alchemist. "Well, he kept leaving early so he could get to the hospital during visiting hours to make sure you were alright and be updated on your condition." Ed blushed at the thought, Mustang would leave work early, at risk of being shot by the lieutenant, and then would check on him.

Now Ed really did have to find Mustang. All this time he had thought the Colonel was an uncaring bastard, and the only thing he did care about was becoming Fuhrer. But Mustang had been to visit him every day at the hospital, the Colonel _cared_ about him. Ed smiled as it all sunk in, and he shouted good-bye to Havoc as he ran out the room, ready to go see Mustang at his house.

But as Ed ran down the corridor he smacked into something large and solid. He backed up, rubbing his head, to see Major Armstrong sparkling at him in his usual cheerful way, "Edward Elric! I'm so glad to see you! But shouldn't you be resting in the hospital? I shall escort you back there safely." And before Ed could respond the major had grabbed his arm and was dragging him along. To the soldiers that were still around, it looked like the Major was trying to kidnap a flailing young alchemist.

* * *

Roy was sitting in his living room; in complete darkness except for the dim glow that came from the small fire in his fire place. It illuminated the amber liquid he had in his glass. The Colonel let out a sigh, feeling sorry for himself. "I'm meant to be a ladies' man, so how did I fall for that chibi alchemist? He doesn't even like me!" He gave a humourless laugh at himself but smiled softly as he thought about what friend, Hughes, would have thought about this.

He knew Hughes would probably laugh about it, since he's always tried so hard to get Roy to find a wife. Well know he'd know why it never worked and Roy was still wife-less. But being his friend, Hughes would put the jokes aside and warn him about how damaging the relationship would be to his career if it ever got out.

He missed his friend, he was always able to rely on Hughes for help and for advice, whether it was welcomed or not. Roy drank the rest of his whiskey and closed his eyes, starting to feel the ache from lack of sleep and the recent emotional stress, trying to work out what he should do about this situation, if anything.

* * *

"How stupid are you brother? You only woke up a couple of hours ago!" Al was chastising his brother back in Ed's hospital room. Armstrong had dragged Ed back to a pissed-off doctor and panicking Al. And since then Alphonse hadn't stopped complaining about his 'idiotic brother' and Ed hadn't been able to get a word in. But now the living armour seemed to have vented most of his frustration and had calmed down, "Al, I had to sneak off. You wouldn't have let me go so soon and I _have_ to fin Roy. He got me those flowers and kept visiting me. It's probably nothing but I want to know why, it's important to me."

Al was just staring at Ed when he suddenly burst out laughing at his brother, shocking the elder Elric. "'Roy'? Since when did you call him anything other than 'Colonel Bastard' let alone call him by his first name?" Ed's face burned as it lit up red, realising what he's just said, "Sorry brother. But if you'd told me that I would have helped you find him. I know where his house is, I'll help you get past your doctor so you can talk to him." Ed truly loved his brother more than ever at times like this, Al always seemed to understand how important something was to him and would do everything to help him.

* * *

The Elric brothers were left standing outside Roy Mustang's house. It hadn't been hard for the two brothers to get out the hospital unseen. Ed started walking towards the house but noticed that Alphonse wasn't following him, "Brother, I'm going back to the military dorm. So you two can talk alone." Ed didn't like what his brother was implying, but chose to ignore it and rushed up to the house's front door. He took in a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous about seeing his Colonel, and knocked on the door.

Ed felt his breath rush out of him as Roy answered the door. Roy looked...well, he looked like shit. The younger alchemist had been expecting to see the handsome Colonel with his tidy, spiked, black hair all in place and for him to be in his uniform still. Not for him to appear with scruffy, dishevelled hair, with his military jacket missing and wearing a creased, half buttoned shirt while looking like he'd had that bit too much to drink.

He thought the older man would be happy to see that he was finally awake or tell him off for leaving the hospital early, like everyone else had. Ed didn't expect Roy to say, "Don't I get enough of you at headquarters, without you turning up at my house this late at night?" in such a pissed off tone and then try to slam the door in Ed's face. But his quick reflexes meant he got his automail foot in the doorway before it closed completely. Roy glared at Ed but reluctantly opened the door and gestured for him to come inside.

As soon as Ed got in he made himself at home by walking into the living room and spreading out on the black sofa. He still felt nervous about the situation and what he was starting to realize he might discover about his Colonel. Mustang just followed him inside, still looking angry, and sat in his arm chair opposite Ed and next to the fireplace. An awkward silence fell between the two alchemists as each waited for the other to break it.

Eventually the small blonde exploded from his impatience since Roy didn't seem willing to say anything first, "Thank you for the flowers!" Ed looked down out of embarrassment, not wanting and unable to meet Roy's eye. He felt the heat start to gather at his cheeks and grow, lighting up his face. However he could feel his eyes being drawn to the flame alchemist's face and he risked glancing at Roy.

Roy's expression was of slight shock from Ed's outburst, probably wondering how Ed had worked out who had left the flowers in the hospital for him. But Colonel Mustang's face returned to its normal calm, uncaring expression, as he replied "It was nothing, just some flowers from a stall Fullmetal." And he brushed it off with a waving hand gesture as he got up; acting as if everything was sorted.

"That's bullshit Mustang! Otherwise you wouldn't have just left them outside the door!" Ed was annoyed and couldn't stand how Roy was so casual about all of it, he knew there was something else going on with the Colonel, "And you just happened to grab my favourite flowers that grew in Resembool?" But Roy just scoffed at him and walked off into the kitchen, turning on lights to eliminate the darkness, as he went.

"I was just being courteous towards a subordinate who was injured under my care, on a mission I sent him on." Ed refused to accept his excuse and followed the man into the kitchen, he was really mad now. He had thought maybe the flowers meant something, that they were a sign the Colonel had changed and was no longer the pompous jerk that just wanted to annoy him and make him feel like a child.

Ed grabbed Roy and spun him round, determined to make his commanding officer face him, "Damn it Roy! I know you did it for a reason, or you wouldn't have visited me every day in the hospital. I want to know why, and don't come out with some crap about superior and subordinate." He let go of Roy but didn't move, even when realising he was well inside Roy's personal space.

Roy watched Ed, but neither of them distanced themselves from each other. Ed watched the different emotions flash in those onyx eyes, as both refused to drop their gaze, worry, calmness, happiness, confusion and then sadness. Roy gently grabbed and held Ed's hand and led him through the living room and into the hall. Ed felt his heat crash against his rib cage the second Roy touched his skin and felt the electricity and heat shooting through him from the contact as they held hands.

But Roy released Ed's hand and opened the front door, shocking the Elric as he felt his hope and feelings deflate, wishing for that contact again, "I think you should leave now Fullmetal. And stop over-thinking unimportant matters; you should be concentrating on getting better so you can get back to your search." Anger slowly filled Ed and he clenched his hands by his side, feeling the shooting pain as his nails dug into his flesh hand, to stop himself from punching the idiot Colonel.

But he just walked out the door, although Ed was sure that as he stormed out the house and down the outside steps, he swore he heard Mustang mutter 'It's not like you really care.' And as Ed turned round he just caught a glimpse of Roy, looking almost broken and defeated, before the door was shut and nothing more could be said between the two of them.

Ed walked across the street, intending to go back to the dorms and find his waiting brother and try to ignore the need to go back and yell at Roy. When he stopped as he reached the path opposite the Colonel's house. He could feel his anger still bubbling close to the surface but there was also this numb feeling spreading throughout his body, like there was another emotion trying to break the surface and he wasn't letting it out.

It was then that he realised it was a feeling of disappointment that he was blocking out, he had been hoping that Roy did all of that because he cared about him. The visits, watching out for him and his brother, he always felt a sense of safety knowing-or thinking- Roy cared about them, even if he was a jerk about it most the time, and cared enough to bring flowers along with the daily visits. It then hit him that he _wanted_ Roy to have more of a reason than the one he gave; he wanted Roy to return these feelings that Ed was experiencing

Ed turned around and faced Roy's house again. He still felt angry about Roy's lame excuses, question dodging and then asking him to leave, but he wasn't sure he was ready to give up yet and leave things as they were. The way he saw it, he could face Roy again, now knowing his own feelings towards the Colonel better and hope that maybe confessing them towards Roy would convince him to admit his feelings as well. And hope that they shared the same feelings. Or go back to Al, ignoring everything that had happened and his feelings.

A strong determination burned in Ed's golden eyes as he made his decision. He was going back to see Roy one last time.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**So guys did you like it? There might be a chapter 3, depends on how much people seem to like the story so far so let me know what you think!  
Who knows if enough people review I may just have to ignore some assignment work so that I can finish the next chapter sooner ;)**

**Chuzlet x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:/** _Sorry it's been so long since I updated this for you guys! I'm so ashamed I left it like this for so long!  
I won't bored you with details on why I haven't done much fanfiction work lately but there's been reason for why I've been unable to do any writing for a while. But as soon as I was able got right to work on this and finished it off for all of you!  
Thank you for being so patient in wait for this final chapter!  
Now feel free to read away!~~~_

* * *

Almost Like a Tornado – Chapter 3

As Ed made his decision, he ran back up to Roy's front door. He felt his body go numb as he approached the dark wood door again, remembering how Roy had tried to slam it shut in his face. A chilling sensation ran up his spine and clung to his chest as he remembered how it felt to see Mustang in such a dishevelled state. It still stung as he thought of Roy's words once he had opened the door and seen Ed, "_Don't I get enough of you at headquarters, without you turning up at my house this late at night?_"

The lingering memory of those harsh words were then pushed aside as Roy's face came into Ed's mind, wearing such a crushed expression, the longing Ed had briefly seen when he had demanded answers. Then before Ed knew what he was doing he had already knocked on the door, wanting to see Roy's face and make sure he no longer had that expression on his face that made Ed's heart sink.

Ed tapped out the seconds with his foot, feeling each one drag out as he waited for the Colonel to finally open the door for him. If the man didn't answer the door soon Ed had already decided he would kick down the door if he had to, because there was no way Roy was going to get out of this.

He was determined to get the older man to talk to him properly about what he thought of the younger alchemist. Ed couldn't help but wonder if Roy really did feel he was out to bother him all of the time and cause trouble for those in charge of him. This line of thought had begun to make Ed feel bad for all the unnecessary worry and concern –he hoped- Roy had been made to experience from his hospitalisation.

Just as the last few grains of Ed's patience slipped away, he readied his automail leg for a powerful kick and as he was ready to slam it into the door, it flung open so suddenly that Ed nearly fell backwards as he lost his balance. Standing there in front of him was Roy, looking just as scruffy and annoyed as he had looked when Ed first showed up on his doorstep that night.

The low grumbling tone of Roy's voice brought Ed back from staring at the Colonel, "-just out to ruin my evening." The familiarity of the moaning almost made Ed laugh. "Why did you bother coming back Ed? I told you I was done discussing this pointless matter any further as I have nothing left to say. Just leave."

The Colonel's voice was firm and Ed knew he shouldn't push him any further at this point, since it was clear that Roy was reaching his limits. However at this point, Ed was pissed off beyond caring about that anymore; he knew this wasn't entirely closed to Roy either. He could see it in the other man's eyes and hear it in his voice. There had been a slight undertone of happiness, as if a part of the Colonel was glad Ed was being as stubborn as always and hadn't given up yet.

Then Roy turned away to imply that the conversation was over and Ed slammed his flesh fist against the door out of frustration surprising the Colonel, as Ed tried to ignore the searing pain pulsing through his previously injured hand. Ed's temper was getting the best him again that night, as once again it had flared up in him at how Roy was treating everything.

He wasn't going to let Roy take control and talk his way out of this, "No, Mustang! There's no way I'm letting you push everything away like this." Ed squeezed his hand tight as he shut his eyes, trying to use the pain to distract himself from the slight embarrassment he was feeling at his feelings being exposed and let his voice soften. "It might be easy for you to forget it but I can't, I have to know why." He knew all of it had an important meaning to him; Ed wanted it to mean something to Roy too, he felt like part of him, something that felt new and so vulnerable, would shatter otherwise.

Ed opened his eyes again to study the new dent in the door and the different knot patterns in the woodwork. He stayed focused on it to stay calm and controlled as he mumbled out, "It has to mean something to you." But as he glanced at the Colonel's face, it was clear by his expression that he hadn't understood Ed's meaning. He just replied with the same excuse as before, "That doesn't matter, I can't talk about this. You're becoming tiresome Fullmetal." Roy then sighed as if to add some emphasis to his words and turned away from Ed again, not letting the shorter man see the emotion starting to appear in the cracks of his emotionless mask, refusing to meet his eye.

Even though the Colonel hadn't understood, it still hit Ed hard when the older man told him it didn't matter. After all, Ed could only take so much rejection from the Colonel; it already felt like too much to take all in one night, but he refused to leave without any answers. It was like Roy was rubbing salt into a fresh wound when he just expected Ed to leave and the crushed blond decided he wasn't going to take it anymore.

Ed gave an annoyed grunt and grabbed Roy, turning the taller man around and grabbed his head so that the Flame Alchemist was forced to look at him and the two locked eyes. He let his bright amber eyes stare deep into Roy's wide, surprised, onyx ones and let the older man see what he truly meant. The Colonel's surprise didn't fade as he continued to stand there searching Ed's eyes, connected by just their eyes and the contrast of comfortable warm flesh and biting cold steel provided by Ed's hands. Then before he could talk himself into a logical train of thought, Ed lent forwards a couple of inches, destroying the only space separating the two men.

Excitement shot around Ed's body like a live wire as he felt their lips touch for the first time. Ed quickly lost himself to his desire to have the Colonel. Unable to deny anything to himself, Ed accepted that he wanted Roy and had somehow fallen in love with the older alchemist. He wanted Mustang to feel it for himself so he couldn't deny the younger's feelings.

However it didn't take long for the logical part of Ed's brain to catch up with his spontaneous actions, screaming at him for such a stupid, rash move. He knew kissing his superior, on their doorstep for anyone to see, wasn't really the smartest choice he'd made, he also knew that he couldn't back out after making such a bold move. While Roy remained frozen in place, trying to keep up with what was going on; Ed decided to push his point home. He began to apply more pressure into the kiss, trying to get Roy to give him some kind of a reaction. Ed didn't even care if it was positive or negative so long as the Colonel acknowledged this.

Roy remained in the same position he was in before Ed assaulted him with his lips, still unable to understand the emotions that where being shown to him, leaving Ed feeling devastated at the fact that his Colonel can't even muster up enough care or emotion to push him away. The blond couldn't help but start feeling regret seep into his heart about all of the things that happened tonight, attempting to show Roy how he felt, trying to talk to him about it, he even regretted Roy giving him those damn flowers. The flowers that had peaked his interest, made him think about the older alchemist and even made him realise all the ways he loved Roy.

Completely downhearted, Ed pulled away from Roy's lips. He hoped he would possibly get some kind of response once he wasn't invading the Colonel's personal space and the man would have the chance to think. Ed began to remove his hands from the other's face, when he felt a tight grip around his wrist when it was a mere inch from the Colonel's neck. The blond looked up to find Roy still staring at him, but all the shock and confusion was gone from his eyes. Instead, the Flame Alchemist gave a little huff and a smirk, before using his free hand to grab the back of Ed's head and pulled him back in for a more powerful, forceful kiss. Ed felt the excitement spark back to life around his body then it settled in his stomach as his eyes began to slip shut.

The two alchemists began to lose themselves in the intoxicating feel of one another and Roy gently began to tease the younger alchemist's lips apart. Ed was already eager and willing to let him in, loving the feel of Roy's tongue glide along his bottom lip and then travel deeper, caressing Ed's tongue and exploring the rest of his mouth as Ed was unable to keep his moans silent.

They slowly pulled back from one another when the reality of how out in the open they were, where all prying eyes could see them, hit them. Yet they kept close to each other, their lips so close they could almost taste each other's breath, making it near impossible to resist the urge to connect again. Instead Ed opened his eyes and looked up at the taller man; he was taken aback by how much emotion he could see in Roy's eyes now. Those emotions were so powerful and raw, no longer hidden behind a mask of emotionlessness and smug arrogance.

Roy gently rubbed the back of Ed's neck before caressing the skin along his jaw line, down Ed's throat and then up to stroke his cheek. As he did this Roy's eyes took in all they could as Ed gave in to the tenderness and let out a sigh of content. The Flame Alchemist then began to talk, his voice having a subdued, sad tone to it, "Why did you come back Ed? Why didn't you just forget what happened?" Ed lent into the comforting hand, now resting on his cheek, before pulling the taller man even closer so that as he spoke their lips brushed against each other. "This wasn't finished to me. I had to know why, I'm too curious to leave this unsolved, especially after I realised what it meant to me. After that I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I found out what you felt, it's not something that I could have left ignored."

The Flame Alchemist gave a small chuckle since he should have known that Ed never stopped until he had all the answers he wanted, "So Fullmetal, what is it you realised about all this then?" Roy asked him using a mock military tone. However Ed just placed a quick kiss on the Colonel's lips, hesitated from speaking for a few seconds, and then simply told him "I love you." Roy's hands froze on his cheek and the man just stared at the shorter alchemist for a few seconds. Ed only had a split second to then wonder if he had just destroyed what was beginning to bubble between the two, when the older man let out a sarcastic sigh before grabbing Ed's hand and pulled him into the warmth of his house, away from the cold air outside.

For a second time that night Ed was lead into Roy Mustang's house. Roy kept a firm hold on Ed's hand as he guided the younger alchemist through the hallway and into the living room, where the fireplace provided the room with a comfortable warmth and cosy glow. Ed followed Roy as he stayed fixated on their intertwined fingers, thrilled at the sensation of Roy squeezing his hand tighter for a brief second. He was lead to the black sofa where Roy gestured with his free hand for him to sit and released the hand he had hold of.

As Ed settled into the sofa, feeling more nervous in the house than he had before, he watched Roy walk into the kitchen through the open archway. He watched the way Roy bustled about the kitchen grabbing mugs and making them both coffees. Ed felt amazed at how calm and steady Roy managed everything compared to how unsure he, himself, felt. Then Roy suddenly turned around and caught Ed still staring at him and Ed felt a warmth in his cheeks at being spotted as the man shoot him a knowing smirk. Completely embarrassed over the moment, Ed focused on the fire burning away in front of him when a cream mug materialised into his line of sight. Ed carefully took the warm mug from Roy's outstretched hand and felt the steam rise up, warming his cold cheeks.

The sofa then dipped as Roy sat right next to Ed. They were so close that their legs touched, sending another shot of excitement through Ed along with shivers crawling up his spine as he felt the body heat radiating off the man next to him. It ran through his mind how easy it would be for one of them to touch the other, due to them being so close, yet neither seemed to dare touch the other, leading Ed to feel a mixture of desire, nerves and frustration.

The nerves won, leaving Ed completely lost for words and unable to think of something to say to his Colonel, as the last thing they spoke about was that Ed loved him. The young alchemist wracked his brain for anything to say sipping his coffee to buy time, when Roy came to his rescue and spoke first. The older man put his mug down on the table in front of them and spoke, "At the hospital I was going to give the flowers to you myself. I had made a promise to myself to tell you how I felt about you, as after I heard you were in hospital I found that I was scared. I was scared that I'd lose you before being able to tell you about these feelings. The reason I never gave you those flowers was because as I was about to go into your room, I heard you and Al talking and I heard..." Roy didn't finish his sentence, instead a sadness took over his features and his eyes became distant, as if re-living the scene. The only light in his eyes came from the reflection of the spitting embers of the fire.

Ed's eyes slowly widened as he started to recall all the things he had told his brother after he first woke up. Guilt over took Ed as he became mad at himself for shooting his mouth off and being a jerk. Ed could barely control his voice and prevent his guilt from seeping through, "Roy" as his voice ended up becoming a whisper, almost _pleading_ the older man to forgive him. Roy acknowledged that Ed had called his name and turned to look at him, but the younger alchemist caught him off-guard as he launched himself at the Colonel. Ed's arms encircled Roy's neck as he buried his face into the Flame Alchemist's chest, leaving Roy surprised at both the sudden action and Ed mumbling "Sorry" into his chest.

Slowly, Ed brought his head away from Roy's chest to un-muffle his voice, "I didn't mean to be a jerk and I just hated being stuck in another hospital. It really frustrated me that that alchemist got a lucky hit on me and I wanted to blame you since you sent me after him." Ed stayed focused on the material of Roy's shirt as he finished his explanation, "I didn't mean any of the things I said to Al about you. I thought I could get you to stop visiting me, if I was volatile enough. I didn't want you to come see me, if I saw you I'd feel like I let you down. You gave me a mission and I couldn't even capture the alchemist, I even got myself hurt. I felt like, if I saw you, you'd tell me how much of a burden I am to you."

Ed still avoided looking at Roy, favouring his shirt instead. He couldn't look at the man as when he did he just remembered the hurtful things he'd said back then. However Roy slowly lifted Ed's chin up to make the smaller man look at him and placed a hand on Ed's cheek that slowly moved into the blond hair, travelling through the hair in a reassuring manner. It's only as he feels the gentle touch from Roy, that Ed realises he's been shaking slightly as he spoke and slowly let's his eyes close as he relaxes at the soothing motion.

Roy calmly leaned in and placed a kiss, first on Ed's cheek and then moved on to place a kiss on his forehead, and when Ed finally stilled, told him, "Don't worry Ed. I know now that you didn't mean it. I was just looking for a reason to back out of telling you how I feel about you, which made me angry at myself for being a coward." Roy then stopped his ministrations to Ed, leaving the younger man to shake his head in an attempt to rid himself of the daze he had fallen into from such calming actions.

Ed then steadied his nerves and spoke, "What is it you feel for me?" feeling his heartbeat increase in intensity and speed. He felt so vulnerable having Roy already know about his feelings for him, yet he hadn't given a response to the revelation of those feelings. Then when the older man let a smirk slip into place, Ed felt his heart miss a beat as he was unable to decipher the meaning behind it. He could even feel Roy's usual cocky attitude come back to life as he gripped Ed's hips, pulling the younger alchemist onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. A blush ignited across Ed's cheeks as Roy leant forward, pressing their foreheads together, "You cause me nothing but trouble and extra paperwork Edward."

The whispered words hit Ed almost as if they had been screamed at him, however before he could even think of anything to say Roy pulled Ed even closer, so that the two were flush against each other and continued, "But I find myself smiling when you stomp into my office with your latest excuse on how it's not your fault the bridge was destroyed in some fight. Even at those times, there's nothing I want more than to have you this close to me all the time. But most of all, I don't ever want to regret not telling you that I love you, because Ed, there's no-one who drives me as crazy as you do and yet I still can't bear to be away from you." Roy brought their lips together softly and barely pulled away to say, "I love you Ed."

Ed's eyes widened and he smiled as Roy proved his point by once again closing the hardly-there distance between them and kissed Ed, harder than before. Ed happily allowed Roy to push his tongue inside and play with his own, letting moans slip out as he didn't care about trying to stay quiet. Then as the need to breathe became apparent, they pulled apart panting heavily and each with a satisfied grin in place.

Roy twisted himself around and gently laid Ed down on his back on the sofa and hovered over Ed, as if debating something, before he came to a decision and settled down next to the smaller man. Ed then moved in as close to Roy as he could get himself, curling up against the firm, warm body next to him, feeling strong arms wrap their way around him protectively.

Ed felt completely at ease and was just about to drift off when Roy's voice drifted through his sleepy haze. "I should probably get you back to the hospital, so you can get back to being treated and recover properly. I'm sure they've noticed you're missing by now." Edward mentally shuddered at the mention of going back to the hospital and snuggled closer against Roy's side, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the scent that was Roy. Although his eyes were closed, Ed could feel Roy chuckle as it rumbled in his chest and shook his upper body.

The sleepy alchemist only had enough energy to give a half-hearted grumble as a reply to the older man, who seemed to accept that he wouldn't be able to get Ed to move anytime soon. Roy then shifted so that the pair were in a more comfortable position on the cosy sofa. Then the two alchemists drifted off to sleep as the dying fire snuffed itself out and plunged the room into darkness.

~The End~

5 Page


End file.
